goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Walsh
Spencer Walsh (Born February 14,1993) Age 18 He is portrayed by Shane Harper. They later broke up. In "Snow Show Part 1&2", Spencer reveals he still has feelings. They kiss, but later Teddy says she justs want to be friends. Teddy is dating while Spencer is single Personality He tries to be that number one guy. The one that every girl wants. The things he uses for the technique above *His looks *His style *His riches *His music *His dancing He uses these tools to get Teddy, Skylar, and Nicole Spencer can be very competitive ("Battle of the Bands") and sometimes makes bad decisions. He still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend Teddy but she doesn't feel that way about him anymore. He is sometimes a little conceited and thinks he's ahead of everyone else, but he never bullies anyone and is usually nice. Personal life Spencer has a study date with Teddy. It was suppose to be in the library, but because of Charlie, they decided to have it in her home. Spencer goes to her home for the first time. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Although Spencer had many attempts to kiss Teddy, it was always interrupted ("Study Date"). In a backwards dance at Teddy's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but he's busy hanging out with Emmett ("Dance Off"). Spencer asks Teddy if she could wear his football jersey before the game, because it's a tradition for player's girlfriends. So that is their status: girlfriend and boyfriend. They also kiss at the end of the episode. After this, Charlie bit Spencer. Ivy said it was a sign something fishy was up with Spencer. Teddy finds out he has been cheating on her with a girl named Skylar. This causes Teddy to break up with him ("Girl Bites Dog"). In the episode "Teddy's Broken Heart Band", Spencer tries to apologize only to be rejected. Later on,( Spencer gets a new girlfriend, Nicole, makes Teddy jealous ("Teddy Rebounds"). However, he goes to the ski resort to apologize, but Teddy again rejects him. ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Spencer is sometimes seen working for different jobs. First he worked at a restaurant ("Girl Bites Dog"), and then he was seen working as a model at a beach shop ("PJ in the City") Family They are shown to be prim and proper. He is an only child and prefers to be at Teddy's house because his house is too quiet. He is shown to be from a rich and classy family. They own a lodge, a cabin, and half of a mountain. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh seem to think of Teddy's family to be a joke. Spencer likes Teddy's family more, and defends her family while they are on TV. However, when Teddy and Spencer leave his house, Mr. Walsh gives a big fart, claiming that he wanted to see how the other half lives, and seems to like it. Although, Mrs. Walsh was just disgusted. Relationships Teddy Duncan Teddy and Spencer like not studying. met when she invited Spencer over for the study date. Like Teddy, he cared about Teddy more than their work. Spencer helped Teddy get Charlie to nap. They almost kissed, but Gabe asks for food. ("Study Date"). Teddy asked Spencer out for the Girl's Choice School Dance. Spencer danced with Emmett instead. He apologized for dancing with Emmett, and that he liked it more before Emmett joined. When Teddy talks about her worrying about how the dance would work, Spencer kissed her ("Dance Off"). Once, Charlie bit Spencer when he came to Teddy's house. When Teddy went to Spencer at his job, she noticed he had a hand over another girl (Skylar) and thinks that he is cheating on her but Spencer admits that Skylar is his cousin. Later, when she goes to apologize to him, she met Skylar and had an awkward conversation. Skylar had said that Spencer had told her that Teddy's Spencer's cousin and that she is his girlfriend. Spencer later comes and finds the two girls. Teddy and Skylar realized that Spencer had been cheating on them and was later dumped by both of them ("Girl Bites Dog"). Later, Spencer followed Teddy to Mt. Bliss to the ski lifts. When the lifts stopped, Spencer and Teddy kissed. Spencer asked if she wants to be with him again. Teddy thinks that they should just be friends ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Skylar Skylar was Spencer's girlfriend. Although she had never been seen in the part but she says that she saw Spencer with Teddy and Spencer lied to her that Teddy is his cousin. When Teddy and Spencer met up and had an awkward conversation, they realized that Spencer was cheating and was dumped by both of them ("Girl Bites Dog"). Nicole New girlfriend in Teddy Rebounds, Teddy found out that Nicole is real. Category:Characters Category:Raymond